Studies are being continued concerning the mechanism of plasma membrane passage of inhibitors of dihydrofolate reductase of diaminopyrimidine type. The enzymatic and cellular basis which is responsible for the greater sensitivity of mouse cells, as compared to human cells to 5-fluoropyrimidines is being investigated.